The end of the world as we know it!
by dragoscilvio
Summary: Well it's the end of the world, and the yu yu gang feels fine... This is just a one shot with the guys talking about December 21st and whether or not the world will end.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that I choose to use in this fanfiction…**

**Hello everyone! Here is just a small one shot with the yu yu gang discussing the end of the world! Please remember to RxR!**

"It's the end of the world as we know it!" Yusuke sang gaily as he smirked at all the humans scurrying around with worried looks on their faces.

"If it's the end of the world, then why are you smiling?"

Yusuke cast a cheeky grin up at the tree where the silky smooth voice was drifting down from, and finished his song "Because I feel fine!"

Hiei felt one eyebrow lift towards his hairline as he watched the ever confusing former detective melt into a round of laughter. Shaking his head, the small apparition jumped down to stand next to his friend.

"I will never understand you."

"That's fine" Yusuke chuckled "Because I am pretty sure I will never completely understand you, and that my friend, is why we make such a good team."

Hiei felt a jolt when Yusuke called him his friend, and a warm feeling burst inside his chest. But that was quickly squashed. The fire demon mentally shook himself, he didn't need friends, he knew that. But despite his inner resolve, the small demon could not resist the urge to banter with the young man. Giving his trademark smirk, Hiei barked out a short laugh.

"That is interesting Detective" the fire apparition drawled "Your statement alludes to the insinuation that you understand me at all, and I am inclined to disagree."

"Oh yeah, I get you." Yusuke retorted.

"Prove it!"

Suddenly a sly smile stretched itself across the former detective's face, and Hiei felt a twinge of fear of what that grin might bring. Leaning in close, Yusuke stage whispered;

"You may act all tough and antisocial, but don't even try to deny that on the inside your as soft as a teddy bear. I saw you help Yukina go grocery shopping last week."

Hiei's jaw dropped while Yusuke straightened back up and placed his hands behind his head, a triumphant grin lighting his features. He had seen that? Turning around, the smaller teen opened his mouth to snarl his reply, but was cut off by yet even more cheerful singing.

"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine!" Kuwabara belted out, a smile on his face as he waved at his friends.

Hiei rolled his eyes with frustration "Will everyone just stop singing about how it's the end of the world, but they feel fine? It's starting to get on my nerves."

"Not like that's a hard thing to do Shrimp," the large red head murmured snidely "hey Urameshi, what's up?"

"As far as I know, nothing" the black haired teen shrugged "Other than the world ending on the 21st, I can't think of a single interesting thing, unless…" Yusuke turned to Hiei "you happened to be up in that tree for a specific reason."

"No reason" The fire demon intoned "I just happened to be bored, and was hoping to find some means of entertainment, but I see that as usual that is an impossible request as everything you lot find entertaining inevitably ends up being something I despise."

Kuwabara and Yusuke stared at the small demon before bursting into uproarious laughter.

"Wow Hiei" Yusuke chuckled "I think that is the most I have ever heard you say in one breath!"

"No kidding" Kuwabara agreed "and as usual, it was an insult."

The former detective smirked at his friend, and then hid his mouth behind one hand as if he were divulging some great secret "Well yeah, but can we really expect anything less?"

Hiei rolled his eyes, and leaned against the tree trunk. "No wonder I prefer Kurama's company, he is far more intelligent, not to mention mature!"

Suddenly the boy's attention was drawn towards the sound of whistling coming up the sidewalk. The fire demon gave a sigh of relief as he saw the kitsune walking up, schoolbooks in hand, and a violin case in the other. Hiei could hear what he was whistling, and the tune sounded familiar, but the smaller demon refused to acknowledge that his friend may actually have caved to his human instincts.

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke shouted, waving one arm.

"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara" the kitsune nodded his head as he smiled a greeting to each of his friends "and Hiei? I have to admit I'm surprised, what's the occasion?"

"He claims its boredom," Yusuke snickered "But I think he missed us."

"Oh don't worry Detective" Hiei snarled "My aim is getting better."

All three boys burst into laughter while Hiei huffed in annoyance. Finally they calmed down, and Yusuke wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. Looking at the kitsune, the former detective eyed his friend's violin case.

"Hey, I didn't know you played." He said in a surprised tone.

"Hm?" Kurama glanced at Yusuke, his chuckles dying down as he acknowledged Yusuke's query "Oh, yes. I needed another elective, and playing a classical instrument in school looks excellent on your resume."

"I'm sure it does" Yusuke smirked as he winked at Kuwabara "but hey- It's the end of the world."

"Oh I know it." Kurama sighed dramatically.

"How are you taking the news?" Kuwabara asked with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"I feel fine…"

The three boys once again burst into uncontrollable laughter and Hiei felt his shoulders droop in defeat as he stared at the kitsune in shock.

"Not you too, Kurama?" He practically screeched.

"Oh Hiei" The kitsune sighed fondly "What is a bit of fun with old friends? Surely my image can handle a little bit of playful banter."

"Whatever" the fire demon growled "I still think that it is silly how everyone seems to be obsessed with the end of the world, and I don't even know why."

"You don't know the world's ending?" Kuwabara asked incredulously "Geez Shrimp, and I thought Yusuke was out of touch with the times."

Kurama stepped in between them right as Hiei pounced at the taller red head. Holding his small friend by the back of the collar, the kitsune calmly began to explain just why the world was going to end.

"In ancient times, there was a human civilization called the Mayans. They were excellent when it came to math, and mapping out the stars, and were far ahead of anything others had made in that time period."

Finally resigning himself to a day that did not end with Kuwabara suffering a violent and bloody death, the smaller demon crossed his arms in a distinct sulk. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well" Kurama continued "they made a very accurate calendar, and December 21st, 2012 is the day their calendar ends, and the Mayans say that the world will end on that day."

Hiei raised an eyebrow as he cast now interested eyes on his friend "What does Koenma say?"

"Well I'm pretty sure the claims are just superstition," the kitsune shrugged "because Koenma hasn't said anything."

"Yeah" Yusuke drawled his face suddenly turning thoughtful "But the real question I think about this is…would he?"

"Would he what?" Kuwabara asked.

"Would he tell us if the world was ending?" Yusuke yelled "Would Koenma actually take the time out of his day to tell us that world would actually end on December 21st, 2012?"

Kurama opened his mouth, and then paused as the gears in his head began to turn. Suddenly he closed his mouth, and stared at the ground, as a deep silence enveloped the group. Kuwabara exchanged a look of terror with Yusuke, and Kurama continued to ponder the former detective's question. Finally Hiei found himself allowing a dark chuckle slip past his lips.

"If your only consolation that the world would not end was Koenma hadn't said anything" he laughed softly "then you're doomed."

"Oh crap…"


End file.
